


A Little Too Curious

by shadowedlightning



Series: Richter/Aster Voreverse [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M, Shrinking, Size Difference, Vore, non-fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedlightning/pseuds/shadowedlightning
Summary: Aster is shrunk after an incident in the lab. Richter tries to keep him safe while he searches for a way to fix him, but the tiny scientist causes one too many near-accidents, so Richter decides he needs a better way to keep track of the kid.[WARNING.]  Story centers around vore.
Relationships: Richter Abend/Aster Laker
Series: Richter/Aster Voreverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Little Too Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old-ass fic I never cross-posted here that I'm only just now getting around to because I'm a lazy bum. I never actually got around to writing the darker version of this I had the idea for. Eh, gimme another like. 5-7 years and maybe I'll actually get to it lol.
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING.** This story contains soft, oral, non-fatal vore involving shrinking. If this offends you, please click away. If you're uncertain how you feel about this or if you don't know what the heck vore is PLEASE check my profile for some information about what to expect.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All abilities featured in this work are fictional. Do not attempt at home.
> 
>  **I, shadowedlightning, have not given my consent** for this work to be displayed or uploaded via a third-party app or website such as "Fanfic Pocket Library". I also **do not authorize nor consent** to the monetization of my work via a third-party making use of tips, subscriptions, or displaying ads. This work is intended to be accessed entirely free-of-charge and with no advertisement via the ArchiveOfOurOwn website, and the AO3 website _only_.

Richter sighs, putting his head in his hands and wondering what, exactly, he has done to deserve dealing with the little terror known as Aster. The boy has always been a handful, but this latest incident is fraying his nerves and wearing out his patience rather swiftly. He reaches a hand out and pinches the back of the human’s coat, growling, “Aster, get away from the edge or you’ll fall.”

Aster turns, looking up at his friend, pouting. “But Richter, I’m _not_ near the edge! Lemme go.”

The half-elf shakes his head. “I don’t care if you think you’re close to the edge or not, I don’t feel like having to catch you when you fall.” He refuses to let go, even when the human twists around and pushes at his fingers. Really, for somebody in his condition, the boy is far too curious for his own good. He sighs, quickly shifting his grip to wrap his fingers gently around the human’s chest and picks the boy up, and ignoring the squeak of surprised protest he receives in response to his actions.

Lifting the kid up to eye level he glares at him, saying, “Aster, you are currently three inches tall. You seem to be forgetting this fact and the fact that this is _your fault_ in the first place. Had you been more careful, that accident would not have occurred, and I would not be spending time I could be using for important research to instead search for a way to reverse your current condition. You are constantly being reckless at your normal size, and you seem to be unaware of the fact that you are much more fragile as you are now. You are trying my patience, Aster, with your constant endangerment of your life. If you do not sit still and behave, I will have to find some way of restraining you.”

Aster, having wrapped his arms around the half-elf’s fingers to feel a little more secure this far from the top of the table, pouts again, giving the redhead his best “sad puppy” face. When it fails to have any effect on the older male, he rolls his eyes, challenging Richter with a confident, “You can’t really do much to me, Richter. You don’t have pockets I couldn’t climb out of, and I’ve already proven I can get out of any of the containers we have around the lab. All you can do is tell me to stay put. I’m not a kid, Richter, telling me I need a ‘time out’ isn’t going to do anything. It’s really fascinating seeing everything from this height! I’ll be careful, I promise!”

Richter groans softly, and sets the blond down, shaking his head again. He knows the boy won’t listen to him, and unfortunately the tiny human has a point: there isn’t exactly all that much that Richter can do to him right now. Really, the only way he’d let the boy out of his sight is if he had a way to keep track of his location and movements without seeing him. With one last glare at the human, the half-elf goes back to work, hoping to find the answer to this problem soon. He continues to think about a way to deal with the boy, though, in case Aster refuses to behave properly.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident, Richter finds himself only a little closer to resolving the issue of his shrunken companion and a great deal closer to losing what little patience he has left. He can barely keep the edge from his voice every time he reprimands the overly curious human, and he finds his nerves fraying and dangerously close to the breaking point. He can’t understand how the human has maintained his fascination with the way the world is viewed from his tiny state, especially since he’s in the same locations each and every day.

Several times Richter has found himself threatening the blond, protecting him from potentially lethal harm and expressing his frustration with the same statement, a growled, “Aster, if you’re so determined to get yourself killed, just tell me and I’ll save you the trouble of finding an inventive way to do it.” He glares at the human in his hand, having just uttered the threat for what he thinks is the fifth time in the last week, and gives a very gentle squeeze to remind the boy how delicate he is in this state.

Aster doesn’t even flinch, feeling completely safe in the half-elf’s grip. He knows that no matter how frustrated Richter gets with him, the older male won't hurt him. Once the redhead sets him back down on the table, he retreats out of Richter’s way for the time being. It isn’t long, though, before he’s back to invading the half-elf’s working space, earning several growls of annoyance from Richter. As he continues to get in the way of the other male, he stumbles, bumping into a poorly-placed container causing it to spill its contents onto him. He yelps with surprise.

Richter grabs the little human quickly, very annoyed now. He growls under his breath as he brings the kid over to the sink and begins rinsing him off. He hisses, “Clothes off, _now_ , Aster.” When the human has complied, he finishes cleaning the boy off, drying him a little bit roughly and holding him up, glaring at him. “I’ve warned you more than enough times to be careful, Aster. I’m tired of having to make sure you don’t get yourself hurt or killed. I’m not putting up with this anymore.”

Aster blinks at the redhead, a little bit nervous by just how annoyed Richter looks. Still, he knows that Richter would never dream of hurting him, so he’s not _too_ worried about it. He apologizes again, but is cut off by an annoyed huff from the half-elf.

“You _always_ say that you’re sorry and that it won’t happen again. But it does. I’m not allowing that anymore.” He sighs as Aster looks at him a little apprehensively, but ignores the questioning glances the human gives him over the next few minutes as he thinks about what best to do about the current situation. _I need a way to keep track of him, and to know he can’t get himself into trouble. But I can’t just set him down someplace, he’ll find a way to get into trouble. If I don’t keep my eyes on him, he’ll be a pest but if I’m watching him I can’t be doing my work._ He continues to ponder that until Aster’s voice breaks into his thoughts as the human complains that he’s hungry.

Richter sighs exasperatedly, but he gives in even as he grumbles under his breath. As he watches the tiny human nibble on a small slice of apple, a thought drifts across his mind. _No, no way I couldn’t do that. He’d freak out! …But he does trust me, if I explained it to him… Wait, I cannot be seriously considering that…_ But the thought wouldn’t leave his mind, and the more he thought about it the more logical it seemed. 

Aster watches Richter, wondering what the half-elf is thinking about. He looks a bit conflicted. He squeaks a little with surprise as Richter gently scoops him up, scrambling to grab hold of one of the half-elf’s fingers. He finds himself lifted up to face-level with the older male, and wonders what Richter is doing.

The redhead observes the small human for a few moments before speaking. “Aster, I’m not going to put up with you getting into trouble anymore, but I’m quite aware that nothing I say is going to get through to you. So I’m going to do something a little bit… Unusual… To keep you out of trouble. I need you to trust me, though. You know that I would never hurt you, right?”

Aster is rather unnerved by the question. Still, it’s true, he thinks. He know that Richter will never hurt him. But it makes him wonder just what the redhead has in mind for him. After a moment he nods, though he doesn’t speak. He’s not quite sure what to say.

Richter offers the human a small, reassuring smile. Then, too quickly for Aster to react, he lifts his hand slightly above his mouth, tilts his head back a little, and tips the blond into his mouth.

Aster yelps with surprise, squirming around as he finds himself sealed within the mouth of the older male. He thrashes around, trying to get Richter to spit him out as he feels the other’s tongue moving him around, covering him with saliva and trying to maneuver him into a better position for easier swallowing. He yelps again as Richter makes an annoyed sound.

Richter knows that it’s natural for Aster to struggle, but he really would prefer if the human would stop. Something about the little movements feels disturbingly good, and the more Aster squirms the longer the kid is in his mouth, and the longer he has to notice the strangely pleasant way the human tastes. He thinks he really shouldn’t find Aster _delicious_ , but he does. Aster tastes amazing. He finally manages to pin the kid to the top of his mouth gently enough to avoid hurting him, and managed to speak around the tasty obstruction in his mouth, though a little clumsily. Still, he was clear enough for Aster to hopefully understand.

“Relax Aster, I promise that I’m not going to hurt you.”

Aster just tries to squirm away even harder, yelling back, “No, you’re just going to eat me! What the hell, Richter?!”

Richter just rolls his eyes and tilts his head back. He ignores another yelp from the blond, but manages to speak around him again, saying, “Like hell I’d hurt you. I’ll explain in a minute, just trust me, Aster.” He swallows quickly, eyes widening as the still-struggling human slips down his throat. He’s never felt anything like it, but it feels _amazing_. He can feel every little movement from the tiny human as the boy squirms and slips further inside of him, and the redhead sucks in a short breath at the feeling of the blond dropping into his stomach, still wriggling around.

Aster yelps as he feels everything tip around him, and the tongue underneath him flexing, pushing him back. He tries to keep from slipping down, but it’s impossible and he’s all too abruptly being squeezed on all sides by the warm, slick lining of Richter’s throat, being pushed downwards towards the half-elf’s belly. When he lands with a soft thump in the other’s stomach, he squirms around and manages to sit up, yelling, “Hey! Let me out, damnit!” He kicks the soft surface as best he can, but slips and falls over, letting out an indignant huff as he once again struggles into a sitting position. He’s not so much afraid as he is angry right now.

Richter can tell that Aster’s unhappy, but he’s also glad that the kid doesn’t sound frightened right now. He just rolls his eyes at the demands from the human inside of him and sits back down at his desk. He allows himself a small smile as he can feel Aster moving around in his stomach, probably trying to map it out as best he can because that’s just the kind of thing the younger male would do. It feels surprisingly good, though. He brings one hand up to rest over the place inside him where the tiny human is safely stored, laughing a little at another annoyed demand to be released from the blond in his belly.

“I’ll let you out later, Aster. But for now you’re just going to have to stay put. Don’t worry, I promise that you’re safe. I’ll give you a full explanation tonight. But for right now, I need to get back to work. And if you want me to be able to concentrate enough to actually get any closer to restoring you to normal size, then you’ll have to sit still. It’s… Distracting when you move around.”

Aster just crosses his arms and huffs irritably, pouting. He’s not afraid, though, just annoyed. Richter _has_ promised him safety and the half-elf has never broken a promise to him before, so Aster doesn’t think that he’d start now. But he’s rather annoyed that Richter wouldn’t explain properly before this. Still, after a while he just flops down onto his back, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax. He doesn’t see the point in continuing to be annoyed right now, Richter will let him out when he’s ready and he’ll explain it to him when he’s ready, too. The older male was never one to be rushed, so instead of pestering him further Aster just allows himself to fall asleep, figuring that a nap is a better use of his time than staring into the absolute darkness that surrounds him in the redhead’s gut.

* * *

Richter stretches carefully, trying his best not to disturb the human resting inside of him. He supposes he’d best get to bed, seeing as it’s quite late. He smiles as he rubs gently at his stomach, and he thinks he might as well let Aster spend the night inside him instead of waking the kid up just in time for bed. He makes his way to his bedroom and changes into his night clothes very carefully, and slowly lies down. Once he’s settled, he rests one hand above his stomach, drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Aster stirs slowly, yawning and stretching himself out. It takes him a few moments to remember where he is, but when he does he just snuggles against the lining of the redhead’s stomach, smiling faintly. He has to admit, it _is_ pretty comfortable inside of Richter’s belly, and he doesn’t really mind being in here anymore. He supposes, from how rested he feels, that Richter left him alone all night. He shifts position again, waiting for the older male to wake up.

It’s not long of a wait before Richter stirs, smiling as he can feel Aster kneading his stomach wall, and he sighs happily at the sensation, gently rubbing his belly. “Mmm… That feels nice, Aster…”

Aster can’t help but giggle at the sleepy murmur from the half-elf, and continues. After a while he stops when the redhead sits up, and he soon finds himself being gently washed off in the sink. Soon he’s sitting on the edge of a small plate, nibbling is tiny breakfast while the half-elf explains his abilities between mouthfuls of cereal. But Aster isn’t paying too much attention to what Richter is saying, not really caring about the details at the moment. Right now, he just wants to know one thing, and as soon as he has a chance, he asks.

“Hey, Richter? Will you swallow me again, later?”

Richter is taken by surprise by the question, but he doesn’t even need to think about the answer. He gently runs one hand down the blond’s back, petting the boy affectionately as he murmurs, “Of course, Aster.”

Aster giggles at the half-elf’s touch, arching his back up into the little strokes like a cat, and says, “Thanks, Richter. I’d really enjoy that.”

Richter just smiles at him and responds, “I’d enjoy that too, Aster.”


End file.
